warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
EternalClan/Archive 3
"Wait an hour or two for them to be asleep, then sneak them out. I used to..." Addie trailed off, as if pained by something. "Nevermind that, but sneaking in would be a good idea." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 22:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer wondered what Adelina was about to say before she trailed off, but pushed the thought out of his head. "Yeah it would, let's find a better place to hide first," Kramer suggested. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:46,1/16/2013 23:46, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen awoke in his nest, confused over what had happened. "I'm awake now, what a nightmare." he mewed, and shook out his fur, padding towards the nursery. "Thyme!" he called. There was no response. He froze for a split second, then looked inside the nursery and gasped. "Kramer, Thyme's gone!" he screeched. but there was no response to that either. It was like the entire camp was empty. He shrieked in terror and bounded through the trees, towards the exact spot where Kramer, Adelina, and Darkbloom happened to be. .::. Adelina crouched down near a patch of flowers. "Alright, we're going to have to stay downwind here until it's dark." she whispered. Then a familiar screech of rage filled the air. Richtofen flung himself at the golden tom and the bird. The bird squawked and tried to grab him, while the golden tom fought back. Other cats joined in, trying to rip Richtofen off, but he lit himself into an engulfment of flames, to which they began to screech and run. "What the hell is he doing!?" Darkbloom snapped. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:03, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Doesn't matter anymore! Let's get them out of here," Kramer told Darkbloom and rushed into the Deathberry camp. He turned and looked at the golden tom Richtofen had set a blaze. "Alois!" he exclaimed and charged at the tom. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:07,1/17/2013 00:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Alois shrieked and tore at Richtofen, smacking him backwards against a tree repeatedly. Richtofen hissed and clawed at his attacker, but grew weaker and weaker. Alois held out a paw to land a killing blow, when Adelina struck Alois across the back, snapping the lower part of his spine. He twisted and fell, unable to move his hindlegs. Richtofen stumbled for a moment, the flames dousing, then gasped for breath for a second. "Damn it, I ran out of juice." he grumbled. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:13, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer walked over to the pitiful mass of fur that was Alois and glared at him. "You deserve it after years of you trying to kill me," Kramer hissed, "Now, I might as well kill you here right now!" Kramer's anger was clearly showing. His eyes turned red and his pelt color changed to dark grey and red and he doubled his size. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:37,1/17/2013 00:37, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen ran behind the tree and cowered, and Darkbloom chased after the damn bird. Adelina warily mewed, "Kramer, please, calm down, we can settle this in another way!" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:38, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked down at the ground in front of him. "I can't, not after what he did to me," Kramer said, "Him and his Dark Forest peasants." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:41,1/17/2013 00:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Adelina jumped into Alois' defense. "If he's a peasant then you're calling me one too!" she shouted. "I was born to Dark Forest cats, raised by them, and lived there after the first Zombie War!" she snarled. Richtofen blinked and pulled out from under his tree uneasily. "It's true, a lot of us were." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:43, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Addie. He realized that he shouldn't let the past linger any longer and changed back to normal. "I know," Kramer responded, "I'm sorry." His eyes turned dark blue and he made his way over to Mint and Rosemary. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:46,1/17/2013 00:46, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mint shrilled in wary delight. "Papa!" she cried, padding up towards her father. Rosemary staggered, still huddling close to her mother. Richtofen hurried forward, while Alois remained limp on the ground and shallowly breathing. "Rosemary, Thyme!" he mewed, creeping down beside him. Suddenly Core, the leader of the Deathberries, lunged. "Kramer," Darkbloom screeched, "Look out!" The smaller medicine cat leaped in the way, taking Core's claws straight to the throat. Darkbloom barely fought back, his blood was oozing out onto the ground. Darkbloom let out a gurgling cry, then fell straight to the ground. Darkbloom was dead. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:56, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer turned around swiftly and saw Core towering over Darkbloom's dead body. "Mint, stay close to Uncle Rich okay," Kramer told Mint, then faced his enemy. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:18,1/17/2013 01:18, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mint skittered over to Richtofen nervously. Core smirked, and kicked Darkbloom's body to the side. Darkbloom's gray head lolled to the side, fresh blood still tricking from the wound on his throat. "What a pathetic cat. He risked his life for scum like you and he DIED as scum like you." Core snarled. Alois laughed from where he lay in a wicked fashion. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 01:21, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer's eyes turned blood red. "He showed that he was a true warrior!" Kramer exclaimed, "He showed something that you could never do you heartless son of a bitch!" Kramer's size doubled and his pelt color changed to the same dark grey and red as before. He charged at Core and slashed at him. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:25,1/17/2013 01:25, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Core's laughter was cut off. He slipped in his own blood and crumpled to the ground. Adelina shook her head, then turned to Alois. "I'm sorry, old friend, I failed you." And she broke his neck. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 01:28, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer picked up Core's body with his mouth and threw him against a thorn bush, mangling his body. He reverted to his normal form and rushed over to Darkbloom's body. He felt a huge pang of guilt, knowing that if he had reacted faster, he could have prevented Darkbloom's death. "Goodbye old friend. May StarClan guide you," Kramer meowed and rolled his paw over Darkbloom's face to close his eyes. He padded over to Mint and looked at her. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't want you to see that," Kramer meowed reassuringly. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:45,1/17/2013 01:45, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen slowly stared over his cousin's body, but did not utter a word. There was a silent grief stirring inside of him, some longing and some sadness. "Darkbloom, I'm sorry." he merely meowed, and brushed Darkbloom's side sadly. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 01:48, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer held Mint close to him. "Let's go home," he told his daughter. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:24,1/18/2013 02:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait, we should awaken Thyme first!" Richtofen interrupted, padding towards his mate. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 02:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Alright, just be careful. We don't know what she's been through," Kramer told Richtofen as he and Mint walked over to Addie. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:34,1/18/2013 02:34, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen gently prodded his mate cheerily. Thyme awoke, then cowered in fear. "I'm glad you're awake now, I missed you so much!" Richtofen squeaked. "Wha?" Thyme seemed confused. "Thyme, we should get going before anyone else gets hurt!" Adelina called from where she stood. "Who the hell is Thyme?" Thyme shrieked. She unsheathed her claws. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 02:40, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Thyme, bewildered, then realised that something had happened. "Thyme's... suffering from amnesia," Kramer whispered to Adelina, "The Deathberries must have done something to her." Kramer slowly walked over to Thyme, making sure his claws were sheathed. "It's okay, calm down. We're good cats, we only come to help," Kramer told Thyme in a reassuring tone. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:51,1/18/2013 02:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thyme swiped at Richtofen and Kramer viciously while hissing. "Sons of whores, ill kill you!" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 02:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Please, we don't need to resort to violence. We mean no harm," Kramer tried to calm Thyme down. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 03:05,1/18/2013 03:05, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen yelped in grieving alarm when her claws caught him across the cheek. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 03:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Please, you don't have to do this," Kramer pleaded, knowing how much Thyme means to Richtofen. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 03:09,1/18/2013 03:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Enraged, eyes glowing red, Thyme smacked back the trembling rosemary against the wall. The kit fainted upon the brutal impact. "Rosemary!" Richtofen shrieked, running to comfort his daughter. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 03:11, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Please stop, we're not here to hurt you!" Kramer continued, even though he knew it was futile. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 03:17,1/18/2013 03:17, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thyme opened her mouth to snap at Kramer, but suddenly all pigmentation in her eyes vanished and she passed out. Richtofen picked up Rosemary's scruff. "You get Darkbloom. Addie can you pick up Thyme?" He asked. He winced at the blood trickling down the side of his face. "Of course." Adelina meowed, turning to tend to Thyme. Mint was wide eyed and nervous as she stood next to her father. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 03:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- ONE MOON TIMESKIP.... Thyme. Thyme was confined to a cell in the prisoners den. It wasn't her fault, but she had gone too violent. Her kits on the other hand, all but Rosemary, were not growing properly as a Star Cat would. Rosemary became the medicine cat to be trained by StarClan cats. Richtofen grew worried. He continued being cheery but it was obvious he was in the depths of his own misery. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 20:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer saw sent Sorrel, Thistlepelt and Michael on a hunting patrol and was about to go back to his den... until he saw Richtofen. He couldn't help, but feel bad for him, so he walked over to him. "Hey Richtofen," Kramer greeted him. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:43,1/20/2013 21:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen glanced up. He looked a little dazed. "Oh. Good afternoon." he politely mewed, and continued swiping his foreclaw against the ground in a bummed way. Rosemary was practically bouncing around while trying to sort herbs. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 21:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Look, I'm sorry about everything that happened in the past. If you need anything, please let me know, I'm here for you," Kramer told Richtofen in a sympathetic, making sure he chose his words carefully. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:52,1/20/2013 21:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed. "My kits, they're going to die, Kramer. Rosemary diagnosed them with extreme greencough." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 21:54, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Richtofen moritfied. "Richtofen... I'm so sorry. What can I do?" Kramer asked Richtofen. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 22:02,1/20/2013 22:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Nothing can be done," Richtofen meowed mournfully, "Thyme has lost all her memory, Rosemary's constantly pressured by her new tasks, and I can't help my own kin." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 22:07, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen, even when things seem like it's over, there's still hope," Kramer told Richtofen, "You can't give up on yourself, especially when those around you haven't given up on you." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:25,1/23/2013 23:25, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen shook his head with a sigh and turned away in grievance. Adelina poked her head out of the leader's den. She looked a bit worn down. "Kramer, can I talk to you in the Leader's Den?" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 23:26, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Adelina. "Sure, I'll be right with you," Kramer responded, then looked back at Richtofen, "If you need anything, you know where to find me." Kramer padded into his den and sat down, "What is it that you need to tell me about Adelina?" DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:35,1/23/2013 23:35, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "When we killed Alois and Core. I mentioned my past but I feel bad for not telling you sooner." Adelina began. She paused with a sigh. "I've had several kits before, Kramer, mates, I've been a spy for the Dark Forest this whole time..." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 23:41, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Adelina half surprised, half expecting. "I figured that there was an attachment between you and the Dark Forest, but I didn't know it was to such an extent," Kramer meowed, however, instead of sounding angry, he sounded calm, "But I'm glad you're telling me this now and I have a feeling there's more." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:51,1/23/2013 23:51, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, you see, my previous mate was Hawkfrost." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 23:52, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Addie, I'm so sorry," Kramer replied. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:55,1/23/2013 23:55, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "And before that it was Alois' brother, Deydra." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 23:56, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer sighed. "I'm getting the point that you have many mates before me, but it doesn't matter. I care for you and I'd die for you, no matter what happened in the past," Kramer told Addie. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 23:58,1/23/2013 23:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Adelina flicked her wrist so he could see. "See the small bulge in my wrist? It looks like a skin flap but it's really the chip they implanted to track me," she added. Her eyes reflected no emotion. "Most of my kits were born stillborn. I can't properly produce kits, when Deydra turned me over to the Dark Forest, he attacked me and raked my stomach with his claws. So most of my litters die. I have one other litter, very recent, but Hawkfrost took them away so I couldn't grow attached to them. Do you remembr Richtofen's mother? Chandela? She was a Dark Forest, as I call it, 'Kit Machine.' They used me like that too. It was a trap no she-cat could escape. I barely made the drafts to become a spy for them. They wanted me to assassinate you and Richtofen." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:01, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Addie. "But you wouldn't do that. Would you?" Kramer asked. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:07,1/24/2013 00:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Adelina's eyes narrowed for a second. "I couldn't when I saw Fluss there, I couldn't bring myself to do it then, but before I had it straight in my mind I was going to drive the dagger through your heart and let you bleed miserably.' [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:08, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well I'm glad you didn't, because then I wouldn't have ended up with you." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:19,1/24/2013 00:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Adelina sighed. "I better go, I'm going to see if Rosemary can treat the new kits. I don't think they'll last very long." she admitted, and padded back outside. Rosemary squatted outside her nest, in a death glare with a butterfly. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:22, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer laid down and closed his eyes. .::. Michael lead the hunting patrol through the forest. "Do you see anything?" he whispered as softly as possible. "No, it's as if the forest is bare," Thistlepelt responded. "And now we've scared every bit of pray within a two mile radius because of that," Michael meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:28,1/24/2013 00:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sorrel padded out from behind Thistlepelt. "I found a minnow in the pond, but it's the last one this leafbare." she meowed. Her stomach growled. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:29, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "There has to be at least something here," Thistlepelt tried to keep hopes up. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 00:45,1/24/2013 00:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Perhaps," Sorrel mewed. .::. "Kramer? I hate to disturb your sleep, but I'm concerned about Adelina." Rosemary meowed. "Do you know what she just asked me?" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 00:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer opened his eyes and looked up at Rosemary. "No, I don't, but you can tell me," Kramer replied. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 01:29,1/24/2013 01:29, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She asked me how long it would be until her kits were warriors so she could return to the Dark Forest?" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 01:39, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Rosemary, stunned, then felt the need to tell her what Addie had told him. "Well... Addie told me about her past. She was actually a spy for the Dark Forest. She had a chip implanted in her wrist to show the Dark Forest where we were. If she's leaving, it's because she's protecting us I assume, but I don't want to see her go. I love her," Kramer told Rosemary. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:06,1/24/2013 02:06, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She said she was leaving because she was tired of sitting around all day at the knees of every other cat here. She wants to be free," Rosemary meowed. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 02:08, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer felt sadness come over him. "Why would she do that? She's just going leave me and our kits?" Kramer asked, tears starting to develop in his eyes. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:20,1/24/2013 02:20, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, she didn't say anything more. I think she went to go catch up with the hunting patrol and help out. Said she doesn't care much about life in EternalClan anymore." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 02:21, January 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tears trickled down Kramer's face, before he wiped them off with his paw. He then looked outside of his den. "It's her choice and we must accept it," Kramer meowed. .::. Thistlepelt pounced ontop of a mouse and quickly clawed out it's throat. "Finally," she whispered triumphantly. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:23,1/26/2013 20:23, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Adelina padded out from behind Thistlepelt, the hugest thrush anyone had ever seen in her jaws. "Nice catch," she meowed. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 20:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thistlepelt turned around and looked at Addie. "Appears you did better than me though," she commented, "So what are you doing here? Came to join the patrol?" DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 20:27,1/26/2013 20:27, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, it was too depressing in camp," Adelina replied. She stretched briefly. Sorrel bounced over with her minnow. "I don't think we'll find anything else, should we return to camp?" [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 20:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Michael padded beside them. "I think that would be best, there'll probably be more later anyways," Michael meowed. Michael and Thistlepelt began walking back, but Thistlepelt turned and looked at Addie. "You coming?" she asked. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:08,1/26/2013 21:08, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I suppose so." she meowed. She padded along them near the cliff, only to see Richtofen standing dangerously close to the edge of the cliffside. "What the hell are you doing!?" she yelled, beginning to walk towards him, but he shot her a glance that made her skin crawl. "Another step...and...and I'll jump!" he yowled. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 21:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer heard Richtofen's yowl and rushed out of his den and was mortified to see him standing close to the cliff's edge. "Richtofen... don't do it," Kramer meowed. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:23,1/26/2013 21:23, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I will do it! Take another step and I'll leap into the water! You know I can't swim!" Richtofen snarled. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 21:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen, you can't do this. For Rosemary's sake," Kramer told Richtofen. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:34,1/26/2013 21:34, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen shook his head. "I don't care anymore, Kramer, I've lost the will to go on!" he shrieked. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 21:35, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm not going to lose a friend today, Richtofen!" Kramer responded. He took a single step forward. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 21:41,1/26/2013 21:41, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Richtofen flattened his ears to speak, but then turned away from the cliff, tail skulking against the ground. He began to slowly walk towards Kramer... BAM! A flash of light struck through the sky, and Richtofen went hurtling off the edge. A single tom was at the edge of the borderline. It was Alois. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 21:43, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Dead I had to remove your post, he was already under the water by the time Kramer could've stopped him.) [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 21:50, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rosemary bounded to the edge of camp, hearing fighting, with herbs in her jaws. "Huh!?" she meowed in confusion, then saw her father beginning to sink into the water. Her eyes flashed to Alois, and she gasped in alarm. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 23:59, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer looked at Alois and hissed in anger, then jumped off the cliff and into the water after Richtofen. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 05:18,1/27/2013 05:18, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's no use, I've sent him somewhere so far away that none of you will ever, see him, again." Alois howled with laughter. "I promised to tear you apart Kramer! One thing by another!" He lunged at Adelina with bared teeth. She retaliated. Smacking him to the ground, she unsheathed her claws and battered his stomach, but Alois was clearly overpowering her by a longshot, and she cried out, Rosemary, despite being a medicine cat, let out a battle cry and leaped on Tom of Alois, covering his eyes, but he quickly threw he off. She skidded warily and smacked against a rock, making he collapse. Adelina snapped at Alois, struggling to free herself, but Alois was much faster. His neck craned forward and he sank his teeth quickly into her neck. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 15:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer didn't see Richtofen and knew it was pointless to continue any further into the water. Anger built up inside of him... anger at Alois. Kramer teleported to the top of the cliff. "Hello Alois," he growled and tackled the tom to the ground, knocking him off of Adelina. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:39,1/27/2013 16:39, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Alois grinned, wiping the blood off of his muzzle. "Your too late, Kramer, you've already lost your best friend and your mate!" He howled gleefully. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 16:43, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer's anger only intensified. His eyes turned blood red and his size doubled. "You've had your fun, now it's my turn!" he hissed and picked up Alois. He unsheathed his claws and dug them into the tom's stomach. Blood began spewing out of the wound and Alois began coughing blood up. Kramer then did something unexpected. He ripped out Alois' intestines and bit off one of his legs. He then threw Alois on the ground and smashed his head open by stomping on his head. Kramer turned back to normal and his body was covered in blood. "Goodbye you bastard," he panted then fall back on his feet. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:50,1/27/2013 16:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rosemary stumbled forward to treat Adelina's wounds, but the she cat had already lost a lot of blood. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 16:54, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kramer got up and walked over to Rosemary and Adelina. "Will she make it?" Kramer asked hopefully, "If there's anything I can do please tell me." DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 16:56,1/27/2013 16:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No, she chose to die this way," Rosemary meowed coldly, then turned to where a small black to stood. "So she could bring you back Oliver." [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 17:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archive